From Under The Cork Tree
by Sarah Elizabeth Reddington
Summary: Hey, listen I love, love, love, love Fall Out Boy and one day at school I decided to write stories based on their songs. :) Tell me what you think :) xx
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Back,**

**Listen I know a lot of you guys don't like Fall Out Boy, but I do.**

**I wrote stories based on their songs.**

**I hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

**1. Our Lawyer Made Us Change The Name Of This Song So We Wouldn't Get Sued:**

_Brothers and sisters; put this record down,_

_Take my advice, 'cause we are bad news,_

_We will leave you high and dry,_

_It's not worth the hearing you'll lose,_

_Its just past eight,_

_And I'm feeling young and reckless,_

_The ribbon on my wrist says do not open before Christmas._

I have heard about who things can be troublesome after sleeping with the enemy. In this case it's true. I'm one of the best spies in the C.I.A. has and my latest assignment was to retrieve information from a man named Benjamin Barker. Ben was an ex-marine and while fighting in Afghanistan he overheard some vital information that could help us in the future, but he wasn't willing to give up the information. I made sure that I was everywhere so we would run into each other and try to strike up a conversation.

When that day came we became instant friends, we talked about everything. He was sweet and charming and the more we hung out together the more I fell in love with him. Now I'm not allowed to fall in love with a witness, but I couldn't help it. We had so much in common and it was hard not to.

He asked me out on a date after 5 days of us talking, I immediately accepted. I hadn't had a date in a year so it was good to go out on one. He took me to a little Italian restaurant he knew and took me dancing.

It was about 11pm when we finally arrived at my apartment, he kissed me goodnight. That act alone ignited something in me that I haven't felt in a long time, and I deepened the kiss. I opened the door and very quickly dragged him inside and quickly striped off his jacket as he did the same to mine.

We stumbled into my room, it was dark but we both seemed to know where we were going. We broke apart for air, we stared into each-other's eyes, I shivered when I saw lust and passion in them, I'm pretty sure mine mirrored his. The longer we stared into each-other's eyes the more the air around us became thicker and thicker. I have had many lovers in the past but none of them made them made me feel like every nerve ending in my body was on fire just from the look in his eyes alone.

I ripped off his shirt and sent the buttons flying around the room. They made a clattering sound when they hit the floor. He slowly unzipped my dress and let it pool around my feet on the floor, I quickly stepped out of the dress and began to take off my blood red stilettoes. Before they came off completely, he stopped it from dropping to the floor, "Leave them on." He said slipping the shoe back on my foot.

I stood in the middle of the room in a strapless bra, matching panties and my stilettoes. All he was wearing was his pants and his shoes. I quickly crossed the room to my bed, and keeled on it. I reached around my body to my back to undo the clasp of my bra, that's when Ben snapped awake and quickly took a hold of my bra and took it off himself.

As he massaged and squeezed my breasts he didn't noticed that I was unbuckling his belt and taking off his pants. I felt his hard member when we kissed but now that I saw it I was amazed at the size. I licked my lips in anticipation about having inside me.

As I was focusing on him I didn't notice that he had inserted two fingers into me and started to pump into me slowly, I moaned loudly, the more he drew a moan from me the faster he pumped into me. Oh, God it felt so good, my body stiffened and my orgasm ripped through me, it was intense and it was amazing. He softly pushed me down on to the bed, kissed me again and slowly slid inside me.

I awoke with my hands chained behind my back and sitting on the floor with my legs crossed. I laughed to myself at the thought of my finally meeting a nice guy.

"What are you laughing at?" Ben said, walking over to me.

"The fact that I thought I met a nice guy for once instead of a jackass. But hey everyone reads people wrong. You're in on the whole operation aren't you?"

"Oh Alice, I knew who you were the moment I met you."

"Well played, well played." I said nodding my head.

"Now, Miss Eleanor do you have any last words?" He asked pointing the gun to my head.

"Yeah, I do. Always tie a girl's legs up as well." I said as I uncrossed my legs and dug my blood red heel into his shin. He screamed out in pain, I jumped up and kicked him with everything I had in me.

"Oh by the way, I hope that last night was imprinted in your brain, because it sure as hell is imprinted in mine." I said as I pointed the gun as his head. He wasn't in as much pain as I thought he was, because somehow I was on the floor underneath him. "Brings back memories, huh?" I said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, that was fun last night. But sadly I have to kill you because I can't have you telling people about me."

"Or you could try and convince me to come over to your side?" I said biting my lip and sliding my foot up and down his leg.

"How can I ever trust you?" He asked.

"Well, I hate my job I always have to be the good girl and sometimes I want to be the bad girl."

"Ok, if you really want to join me you have to do something to prove your worth."

"Ok." I wasn't worried about what he would ask me to do; if he asked me to someone, I could do it without flinching; I have killed people in point blank before, even my best friend.

"Kill your boss."

"Done," I said "You can even watch me do if you want, if that gets you hot." I continued.

He helped me up and drove me to my office. I walked in with Ben; we walked into my bosses' office. I pointed my gun at him and shot him. After watching me kill the person I report to, Mick was on me like a moth to a flame. He lifted me up onto the desk and ravished me right in my bosses' blood, the thought of this alone made me so hot that I gave back just as much as he gave me.

I later betrayed him, I hated it but it was part of the job I hated I fell deeply in love with Mick but that's what us C.I.A. agents do. Because:

_We're only liars,_

_But we're the best,_

_We're only good for the latest trend,_

_We're only good 'cause you can have almost famous friends,_

_Besides we've got good fashion sense._

* * *

**Hey,**

**what did you think?**

**Please give your honest opinion,**

**if you don't like it i'll take it down if you did then i'll keep writing it :)**

**Your the judge :)**

**Love you guys lots,**

**Sarah Aimie Gubler :) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Olla Dudarinos,

Here is chapter two,

For Pureblood Snob, Love you baby ;)

Love you guys xx

Sarah Aimie Gubler xx

* * *

**2. Of All the Gin Joints In The World:**

_You only hold me up like this,_

_'Cause you don't know who I really am,_

_Sometimes I just want to know what it's like to be you,_

_We're making out inside crashed cars,_

_Sleeping through all the memories,_

_I used to waste my time dreaming of being alive,_

_Now I only wish I'm dreaming of you._

I'm sitting in my favorite Gin joint in the world, having a few drinks with a couple of friends. I happened to look over at the door, and that's where I saw him. Benjamin Barker I haven't seen him in 2 years, we were in a relationship for a year and a half until I joined the F.B.I we broke up because he hated being second to my job. I was heartbroken for the two years he was out of my life, now he was here in the same gin joint as I was.

He looked lonely, so after I chugged another couple of glasses of alcohol down I went over to him. I walked up behind him and covered his eyes with my hands and said, guess who. I really didn't know why did it I was plastered to care about it.

"Hey, Eleanor," He said as he turned around. He looked as good as ever; he aged well. His brown eyes still sparkled and his thick brown hair still looked amazingly soft.

"So, how have you been?" I asked.

"Yeah, same old, same old, what about you, the last I heard you were getting a big promotion at work?"

"How did you find out about that?"

"Sarah told me."

"I'm going to kill her. Anyway yeah I am now the head of a major part of an F.B.I. team."

"I'm so happy for you Nellie." He said giving me a hug.

"So what have you been up to, Ben?"

"Well, I got job at the LPD."

"Wow, what happened to the man that said he didn't want the job to take over his life?" I asked poking his abs. "Damn, they are still so hard." I said biting my lip.

"That guy grew up and I was hoping to bump into you, I want to give us another try."

"For real," I asked not believing what I was hearing, the love of my life, the one who dumped me two years ago, wants to get back together with me.

"Nellie, Nellie, Eleanor." He shook me, when he realised that I had drifted off.

"Yeah," I said.

"What do you say, wanna give us another try?"

"Yeah sure why not," I said smiling. He took my hand and pulled me closer and whispered in my ear, "How about we get out of here and pick up where we left off, baby?"

I giggled as he lead me out of the gin joint; we got back to his place in no time at all. We got inside and he pushed me up against the closed door, no one ever made me feel the way Mitch does. I got tingles all over my body from just the way his body was pressed up against mine.

He didn't kiss me, he just stared at me. His eyes were filled with lust, passion and something I have never seen before, I wish I knew what it was so I could reciprocate the emotion. He slid his hands over my arms to grab my hands to lead me to the bedroom.

I woke up the next morning, with a massive smile on my face, Ben's chest pressed up against my back and his little morning present for me. I wriggled my ass into it until I felt him staring to stir.

"Good morning, lover." I whispered.

"Good morning gorgeous," He whispered back. "Did you have fun?" He asked kissing my neck.

"Mmm, more than you will ever know." I moaned.

"Are you ready for round two?" He asked

"Technically it would be round 5, but ok." I giggled.

"Do you have to correct all the time I make a mistake?" He laughed.

"Yes, that's what you like about me."

"Love,"

"What?"

"That's what I love about you."

"Really, you love me?"

"Yes, Belle I do. That is why," He said getting off the bed and reaching inside the drawer and pulled out a red velvet box. I gasped "Eleanor Jessica Todd, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

I froze and analyzed the situation. Benjamin Barker the man I have loved since the first time I met him on the first case I caught back when I first joined the F.B.I all those years ago, is proposing to me in his room naked. I was keeling on his bed I was still frozen, "Nellie, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes I will marry you."

He broke out into a smile, jumped up and bundled me up in a bear-hug and kissed me all over. He let go of me and slipped the ring on my finger and I stared at it for a long time admiring the ring. It wasn't big but it wasn't small, it was a 2 caret gold ring with a princess cut diamond.

"Mrs. Benjamin Barker, I like the sound of that." I giggled.

He kissed my hand and up my arm, up to my lips. We kissed for the first time as a betrothed couple.

We had sex again:

_Turn off the lights,_

_And turn off the shyness,_

_'cause all of our moves,_

_ Make up for the silence,_

_And oh, the way,_

_Your make-up stains my pillow case,_

_Like I'll never be the same,_

* * *

There's chapter two my little ones I hope you liked it :)

Please review the story please :)

Love you guys xx

Sarah Aimie Gubler xx


End file.
